malaysianhighfandomcom-20200214-history
Malaysian High
''Malaysian High is an American comedy series following the high school lives of animals. It is first teased in September 2, 2018 Premise The series is set on a high school called Sekolah Di Haiwan, and centers around the everyday lives of anthropomorphic animals with different personalities Characters The first characters are teased in September 2, 2018. * Farah Al-Quran (voiced by Erin Fitzgerald) - A bright and bubbly fly who is a go-getter of the school, she loves her friends and family, she loves exercising. * Aaron John (voiced by Gael García Bernal) - A skunk who loves music from the school and he was a new action. *Mina Haji Iman (voiced by Tara Strong) - A fashionable macaw who loves a fashion designing to wear and she is a fashion designer. *Hadi Al-Ameen (voiced by Michael Huang) - A squirrel who enjoys to play games for TV and he went to the arcade and funzones. *Emeerah Farzana (voiced by Teresa Gallagher) - A bee who knows for every thing from everyone she loves somebody. *Arsyad Faiz (voiced by Danny Pudi) - A wild frog who knows pays for money of drinks and never fails. *Hakim Najib (voiced by Marc Thompson) - An enthusiastic cat loves to make skateboards and roller skates forever than him, he is a good game. *Dania Amirah (voiced by Alanna Ubach) - A great horned owl who is the gypsy in the world of greek for athens. *Hafizah Izzani (voiced by Ariel Winter) - A cool girl who enjoys shopping for vintage fashions at the mall, she is the fashion designer and really fashionable. *Surif Syafi (voiced by Sam Lavagnino) - A friendly ant who knows every day he never gets off for the day. *Iszaq Ishan (voiced by Samuel Vincent) - A cowardly butterfly who always freak out in unecessary times. *Haziqah Ilhan (voiced by Andrea Libman) - A sweet scrub-jay who makes a rockstar she is the rock n roll for high school and she plays a new music. *Ameerah Al-Raya (voiced by Tabitha St. Germain) - A gothic and moody turtle who is the gothic princess and gloomy vampire night. *Aqil Harif Besar (voiced by Arnold Schwarzenegger) - A miserable bulldog who is the best way of the puppy and pet from dog house. *Amanda Wasul Yussof (voiced by Chantal Strand) - A party-loving and sugar-addictive girl who enjoys a party planner she smiles every day. *France Al-Darul (voiced by Dee Bradley Baker) - An adventurous beaver who always take science experiements and inventions he studied science and hated scary movies. *Alyssa Jade (voiced by Jessica DiCicco) - A smart woodpecker who needs a school for work office and really wins. *Syabil Al-Tahfiz (voiced by Tony Anselmo) - A captain duckling who knows he wants to attack vintage the sea ot the boat he is a pirate. Cast Main * Erin Fitzgerald as Farah Al-Quran * Tara Strong as Mina Haji Iman * Teresa Gallagher as Emeerah Farzana * Alanna Ubach as Dania Amirah * Ariel Winter as Hafizah Izzani * Andrea Libman as Haziqah Ilhan Recurring * Gael García Bernal as Aaron John * Michael Huang as Hadi Al-Ameen * Danny Pudi as Arsyad Faiz * Marc Thompson as Hakim Najib * Sam Lavagnino as Surif Syafi * Samuel Vincent as Iszaq Ishan * Tabitha St. Germain as Ameerah Al-Raya * Arnold Schwarzenegger as Aqil Harif Besar * Chantal Strand as Amanda Wasul Yussof * Dee Bradley Baker as France Al-Darul * Jessica DiCicco as Alyssa Jade * Tony Anselmo as Syabil Al-Tahfiz Additional voices * Mandy Moore * Britt McKillip * Janyse Jaud * Chiara Zanni * Terry Klassen * Pamela May Palma * Karen Wong * Dave Wasson * Brenda Crinchlow Trivia * Most of the characters will have returning voice actors from films and previous series. * Some of the characters will have accents. * The first season reunited Teresa Gallagher, who previously voiced Nicole Watterson from the fellow series, The Amazing World of Gumball. ** The series also reunited Alanna Ubach and Gael García Bernal, Imelda and Héctor from the 2017 film, Coco * Three of of the characters bear some resemblances to other characters from other franchises. ** Farah bears some resemblance to Nazz Katzenberg from ''Ed, Edd n Eddy. ** Haziqah bears some resemblance to Fluttershy from My Little Pony. ** Farzana bears some resemblance to Nicole Watterson from The Amazing World of Gumball.Category:Series